Warm Places
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: Blood would stain her hands sometimes and the coldness would freeze her, but every time she needed to be saved, he was there. She was not the little naive girl anymore, she was a shinobi who knew that the world wasn't all red roses and sunny. But within all that, she held dear to her heart a little secret: she knew where the warmest places were.


Warm Places

BK

BK: So... **Golden Hawk1** one day asked me to write an IrukaXHinata. To tell you the truth, that pairing never crossed my mind.

BUT...

Fellow readers... after much debate within my little head... I have concluded that Hinata is pair-able with ANYONE. And when I mean ANYONE, god dammit! I mean EVERYONE! I could write any pairing about Hinata. I really could. How is that Kishimoto made such a pair-able character?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's not betaed.

Without further ado, here goes Iruka and Hinata.

For you **Golden Hawk1**.

BK

Hinata knew where the warmest places on her body were.

It wasn't the first time they sent her to a freezing cold environment on a mission. However, she couldn't fathom why they would want to send her. She knew her capabilities and her own anatomy.

Hinata was a small and petite person. If she stretched as much as she could, she barely made it at five feet and four inches. Barely. And she weighed only a hundred pounds on a very good day after lazing around as much as she could.

The snow beat at her ferociously without backing down and Hinata was glad that at least she had completed the mission. All she had to do was find shelter for the night away from the unrelenting snow and the ninja that were probably after her for killing that man. Her hands burned from the nonexistent blood that had colored her hands only hours ago. Her kill was not clean...and she hated that the most.

Hinata wrapped her face with the thin scarf and placed her icy hands in the corner of her underarms. That was a warm place. So was the warmth between her legs in the cold, cold night. And if she was utterly freezing into a block of ice -

"Gyaa!" Hinata fell face forward, neglecting her balance since her cold hands sought refuge within her underarms, and closed her eyes for the impact of her rookie mistake.

Strong arms shot out and encircled her waist, pulling her back from the icy abyss and into his warmth. She could feel his stable body close in on her. He enveloped her whole body into his chest, his arms tightening around her to keep her closer to him. Her small body melded into his, each part finding the niches of his body. She felt his hard chest and rippling hot muscles move against her cold, numbing body and heard the calm thumping of his strong, healthy heart. She instinctively buried her face into his neck, desperately seeking salvage for her cold face and her closed shut eyes did not pry open until the warmth of his breath caressed her numb ears.

"I've got you Hinata."

Her breath hitched, her cold breath forming unmistakable fog and mist between them. His voice freed her of worry and concern as he stood there holding her so dear to his body. Her opened eyes saw his tanned dark skin that had been frequently scorched by the hot sun and she slowly closed her eyes as she observed his prominent collar bone. She licked her chapped lips, moistening her mouth, and pressed her lips upon his Adam's apple.

"Iruka..." She whispered quietly. The harsh snow would have been too loud and noisy for him to hear her quiet plea for him. But his very being felt her body tremble beneath him and he could feel her moistened lips grace upon his Adam's apple.

He smiled at her, the faintest of smiles, in that treacherous place, but it warmed her wholly, "I've found a place while on lookout. We'll go there."

Hinata nodded, taking out her still cold hands from under her arms, and moved them beneath his snow coat and into his Jonin vest.

"Iruka... You're so warm."

BK

She felt like a block of ice. She could barely feel her fingers and toes. The only thing she knew for sure that still had some warmth were her moist lips where she had kissed Iruka's neck just moments before.

"You're freezing...but we can't put up a fire. It'll give away our position."

Hinata nodded, trying to contain her fleeting warmth. She again felt worried and concerned. Iruka seemed to have no problem with the cold. His broad shoulders and lean body, shrouded in his snow coat kept him warm. He had discarded his Jonin vest to maneuver better. She had nothing but her own Jonin vest for she had lost the protective overcoat in the battle hours before.

The dwelling he found was deep and safe enough away from the snow, but it was small. They had only to move a few strides or so to be close to each other.

Hinata had no problem being near him. She wanted to be held by him and have all her troubles taken away again. He felt strong, safe, and protective to her. He moved around shuffling things and Hinata sat there with her arms again in under her arms. It didn't bring enough warmth to her cold hands and so she instinctively moved them between her thighs, seeking the warmth there. Iruka looked up at her movement as her dainty, cold hands dipped in between the crevices of her warm legs. Hinata caught his wayward glance and she felt the hotness of her blood rushing to her face. He saw her beautiful face bloom red as he registered that he was caught in the act and gave her a knowing hybrid of a smirking smile which only bothered her some more. She felt her face burn hot and she knew that she was right.

If she was icy cold as an ice block, Iruka would be able to melt her.

The way his strong arms would scorch her waist when he wrapped them around her. The way his hands would burn her skin when he touched her. The way his stare made her face warm. The way his lips would accidentally brush against her burning her hot.

She could only imagine the way she would feel if he made love to her, she was sure she would melt.

But as they stood now, he would never even think of her as anything more than a student he once taught. Hinata was sure that he had noticed her obvious affection for him by now. But whatever honor or belief bounded him, he had never pursued her or responded to her advances.

She was a beautiful lady now. Lithe, curved, and very desirable. Her Hyuuga blood made sure to pronounce her contrasting features. Her dark ebony hair looked like silk against her opal, moon like eyes. And when she brushed away her dark hair, her smooth neck could be seen, unmarred and daring others to claim her. Her pale, petal pink lips were the only other color on her beautiful being. It was so obvious when she smiled or when she blushed, making her easy to read.

Maybe that was what Iruka was doing - he was teasing her.

They had been on numerous missions before this one. They were often paired simply because they worked well together. They played by the rules, completing each guideline and mini quest one by one.

At first, their hands would brush accidentally and they would shake it off. Then sometimes he would look at her a different way, distracting her and making her falter. She was an elite shinobi, as best as she could be, and even still Iruka would save her when she couldn't quite deliver the finishing blow or dodge the oncoming slice of death. He had many scars to prove to her that she was precious to him.

They were no measly shinobis that were sent to do easy missions. Iruka had fast reflexes akin to his father who descended from the clan related to the Inuzuka clan. Nothing like controlling nin-dogs or turning into a beast, but having their heightened senses and fast reflexes. He also had a very nice element that all shinobis strive for: he worked well in a group. Syncing and directing attacks and as well as setting bombs and knowing exactly what his teammates were thinking.

Hinata on the other hand was a great shinobi herself, excelling at close hand combat and genjutsu. She was a deadly combination of finesse, grace, and elegance. Her kills were always clean and that was why she liked to work with Iruka. Because if she made a mess and the color of blood started to mess with her brain, he would save her. Just like he did so many times before.

Who would understand someone's fear of blood and a blank dead face better than your very first teacher? He knew her inside out and his perceptive skills read her like an open book. The way he knew her disgust about messy battles was incredible.

"Hinata, let's wash your hands."

Hinata shook her head, her face still a bright red, "No, I'll freeze Iruka. I already washed it before. Stop worrying about me."

He looked at her with the slightest concern and then he spoke, completely changing the conversation, "Stop calling me by my name."

Hinata felt a new oncoming wave of blood rush to her face and she answered defiantly back, "I'm not a little girl anymore. I won't call you Iruka-sensei."

He smiled to himself at her stubbornness and moved closer to her by inching his body forwards to wipe away the red blood stain on her forehead, "I know you're not a little girl... You've grown."

His voice was husky and deep, almost a whisper and Hinata stuttered, "I-I am a woman now. A lady. D-Don't tell me what to do and n-not to do."

His lips curved into an amused smile and he rested his hand on her cheek, "I'm not telling you what to do... I'm just suggesting that you keep yourself safe. See? You're freezing cold. You've never look paler in my life."

Hinata blushed and she looked away from his chocolate eyes, scoffing at his poor excuse for telling her what to do, "Keep me safe? I'm freezing cold and how is calling you something different going to keep me warm and safe?"

He chuckled, getting ever closer to her. He felt like such a tease to her. If she moved quickly, she could capture his lips. But she had tried that before and all that he ever did was let her kiss him while he stood there unresponsive. God, she hated and yet loved him.

The snow grew louder and bigger, completely obscuring their vision of the outside world and Iruka wrapped his overcoat around her. He had nothing on but his under armor clothing.

"If you keeping calling my name without an honorific, people might get the wrong idea."

Hinata felt insulted and rejected. He did this to her every time. No matter what she did, he never gave her a second look even though he knew how she felt about him. The small cavern they stayed in seemed to drop to even lower temperatures and Hinata tried her best not to shiver even when he wrapped his coat over her. When his fingers brushed over her naked shoulders, they scorched her.

"Iruka... I don't care what people think. Shinobis don't live long. It's considered a blessing if we even reach the fifties."

She knew she was right. She was no longer that naïve little girl. She had to defend for herself, save the people she loved, and knock some sense into the people she wanted to be with. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let her meek and innocent self trick her into thinking the world wasn't red with blood or filled with assassins. He frowned at her logic and the way she started to shiver before him.

"You have to care."

That one sentence was whispered and he said it without much thought, as if it had been repeated so many times that it lost its importance. Hinata looked at him and found him closing in on her. He placed his hands on the wall behind her, keeping her in his proximity. It felt like he was trapping her in even though she didn't want to escape. Then his legs straddle her legs and he stared deeply into her eyes before lowering his face to hers. She could see the dark mark etched on the ridge of his nose nearing her and she slowly closed her eyes until all she saw was his passionate chocolate brown eyes.

"You have to care about what you call me...because of you don't, I have the urge to eat you up."

His lips pressed upon hers and she leaned into it, wanting every inch of his restrained love and control. She wanted him to let go and claim her. She knew they held undeniable attraction to each other. She initiated the kisses all the time, but just this first one from him threw her over the edge.

"You told me once... Hinata, that my touches lingered and burned your skin. Maybe I should test it out and warm your cold body."

Hinata nodded absentmindedly, feeling him rest his forehead against hers, and his warm breath smooth against her burning red face. This was it. She was waiting for this. He finally responded.

She didn't know if it was because they were locked into some cave and the freezing weather was addling with his mind, but she thanked the cursed weather anyways.

His right hand moved from its place from the wall and slipped onto her cold wrist. His hand burned her and he gently massaged the base of her left hand with his thumb.

"You're freezing," he stated, voice low and husky, "I would never be able to live with myself if you died."

Hinata nodded again and she moved slightly, kissing the dark mark on the ridge of his nose, "Then don't let me die Iruka. Save me. Save me every time."

He growled beneath her when she said his naked name on her lips and she smiled as he kissed her again. His right hand that held her left wrist slipped into the deepness of her thighs and she gasped. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted her. Rolling against her tongue, prodding tender places, and tasting her minty breath. He tasted like apples to her.

His hand gripped hers against her warming thighs and she felt her breath hitch as he brushed ever so slightly against her most sensitive area.

"Aah..!"

It was a lewd gasp and she felt herself reddening again for even making such an uncontrolled noise. He smiled and slipped away, taking her intertwined hand in his right to kiss her dainty fingers.

He kissed her hand... Then her thumb... Her pointer finger... Her middle finger... Her ring finger... Her pinky... And finally, the tip of his tongue licked at the base of her smallest finger, burning her, and she made another uncontrolled noise.

"Aaah...! Iruka-sensei!"

She squeezed her thighs closer together and he smiled as she had just slipped out an honorific with his name.

"Do you want me to stop? ...Hinata-chan?"

She looked away, noticing that he had added an honorific to her own name, and abashedly said with vulnerability, "N-no...!"

He chuckled, enjoying her embarrassed stutter, and laced his fingers with hers guiding her warming hands to his heart. It pumped fast with genuine care and need for her.

"You loved me even when you were in the academy."

She blushed furiously, having been found out, and looked at him nervously, "M-maybe."

He chuckled again and pressed her hand against his heart even harder as he kissed her softly and with airy care, "I'm not holding back anymore. It hurts me when I try to contain myself from you."

Hinata let out a shaky breath and she took out her right hand from her legs and onto his warm face, cooling his very being against her cold hands. She smoothed her fingers across his skin and moved her legs so that they straddled the sides of his body. She felt his warmth filling her very being, every niche in her body seemed to burn. She couldn't imagine anyone else who could bring so many overwhelming feelings into her.

"Iruka... Iruka. Oh... Iruka. Finally... take me home and save me."

He launched onto her and she hung onto him, kissing him for dear life. How many times did they sleep on the same bed but wouldn't touch each other? So many missions where he protected her weary body. So many times when they finally reached the village and she fell asleep on his bed when he came back from delivering the scroll to the Hokage. So many times where she lied vulnerable in his grasp and he resisted touching her.

Was he trying to be noble? Trying to do the right thing? But she had fell in love with him. She wouldn't have minded. She did all the stupid things. She kissed him even when she shook her away. She grabbed his hand in the streets when it was crowded. She hugged him when she felt lonely. And she snuck glances at him when she wanted to be with him.

Did age matter? She was willing to love him forever simply because he was who he was. Big-hearted, kind, and stubborn goodness. She loved him for him. She knew he cared what others would think of her. She knew he cared that he was older than her, but she didn't mind. She would catch up every time. She would take fate into her own hands and drag it down.

She knew where all the warm places were. And right now, they all belonged to her.

BK

BK: Kyaa! Wasn't that the most adorable, sexiest thing on earth?! Okay... breathe. Breathe.

Suddenly, all of a sudden and what-not, I really like this pairing. Maybe I should continue the story. I should. I'm itching to do so. I can't wait to write them sneaking glances at each other, trying to hide their love from others, and smiling when people have no idea what they're talking about.

I did a little research on Iruka... and guess what? He's as strong as Naruto in terms of scale. I was quite amused and very much full of approval. Ahaha!

But yeah... I suppose I do accept requests and proposals for fics. You guys have any? Ahaha!


End file.
